1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to drain gutters, or more specifically, the present invention relates to drainage guttering mounted below wooden decks and other apparatus which have joints and cracks which allow for moisture seepage.
2. Prior Art
Many residential homes and other structures have a wooden deck attached thereto. These decks are typically either a single level or multiple levels and are elevated above the ground. A wooden deck usually consists of a surface made up of a plurality of wooden planks laid side by side which are supported by a wooden frame consisting of a plurality of wooden joists. During the creation of such a deck, it is desirable to place the adjacent wooden planks as close together as possible, however, cracks develop between the planks which allow for moisture such as rain and snow melt-off to seep between the cracks. It is desirable to harness this seepage in order to prevent the seepage from effecting the foundation of the structure as well as any item located beneath the wooden deck.
Prior art discloses a few deck guttering systems which attempt to harness said seepage and direct it in a specific path. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,883 issued to Thibodeau on Jan. 3, 1978, a deck system which includes a panel having channels formed therein is disclosed. These panels fit over and between the joists of the deck. These panels, however, must be installed during the creation of the deck. Further, due to each panel being tapered with a downward slope the manufacturing of such a panel is expensive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,894 issued to LaRoche et al. on May 12, 1987, a flexible gutter could be used with concrete decks, such as parking garages, is disclosed. The gutter includes a flexible trough which is tapered in order to allow for the drainage of the collected moisture. The trough is connected to the deck by way of a pair of flanges. The deck is secured to the flanges by either crimping and folding together or by the use of an angle support in a generally z configuration.
The latter configuration is operational by the use of opposite forces, that is, the flanges are positioned a specific distance apart, the trough is then forced between the two flanges where it is secured. The disadvantage of the technique of securing the flanges to the deck itself creates the possibility of additional openings in the deck which can provide additional seepage. In addition, the flanges must be placed at a specific distance apart or else the trough will not be able to secure to the flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,502 issued to Mickelsen on Aug. 29, 1989 discloses a deck guttering system to be used with wooden decks similar to the LaRoche system. The Mickelsen system utilizes a trough connected to a pair of flanges which are in turn connected to the joists of a wooden deck. The connection between the trough and the flanges is by way of interlocking members. However, in the event the support joists are more narrow or farther apart than the trough, the trough would be unable to connect to the flanges thus making this deck system inoperable.
There is a need then for a deck guttering system which can be installed after the construction of the deck without being connected to the deck surface itself and to allow for the varying widths between support joists.